i'll wait a lifetime for you
by yukari1
Summary: kyoxtohru:kyo has a screwy life so tohru is sent to help him out
1. i think i'm going to die

I'LL WAIT A LIFETIME FOR YOU

BY: YUKARI

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET(WISH I DID THEN I WOULD BE RICH) IT BELONGS TO THE PERSON WHO WROTE IT. SO PLEASE DON'T TRY AND SUE ME………I ONLY DO THIS BECAUSE I HAVE NO LIFE AND ONLY BECAUSE I WISH I WAS TOHRU!!!!

"Man I wish someone else would cook….I don't think I have anymore Pepto-Bismol!!!'' Yelled kyo.

"Boy you don't have to tell me that…..I think I have to see Hatori tomorrow because I have a bad case of hemorrhoids!'' sighed shigure.

"Stop complaining if only shigure wasn't so lazy and hire us a cook!!!!!'' Screamed yuki.

"Golly you guys know I have to interview all my applicants……we don't want some fat old woman do we????''

"Damn hentai!!!!!'' (shigure gets hit over the head and is sporting a big lump right now) yelled yuki and kyo.

Next day during breakfast kyo is in the bathroom emptying his stomach (shigure cooked) and yuki is having one of his panic attacks because the food was stuck in his throat (he tried to puck but the food got stuck in his throat hehehe). Shigure is on the phone with hatori (but its not about kyo or yuki).

"Come on Hatori you know you want me….so stop playing hard to get and come over!'' Said shigure.

"Stop playing games shigure……how come kyo and yuki aren't yelling at each other today?''

"Oopps I forgot to mention, yuki is having a panic attack and kyo is about to throw up his intestines!!!''

"Okay…..I'll come over.'' Sighed hatori.

While hatori is done checking up on yuki he goes to kyo with a vacuum like machine and shigure is laughing in the background.

"I really think its time for you to hire a cook shigure poor kids look weak.'' said hatori.

"What are you going to do with the vacuum….I don't think it's the right time to be cleaning up!!!!!!'' yelled kyo.

"No you idiot he's going to use the machine to pump out all the food in your stomach.'' said yuki

" Hey kyo guess where he's going to stick the pump into?'' laughed shigure.

"No way you have to be kidding right!!!!!!''

"Nope he's going to stick it up the sausage extractor!'' (hope you know what I mean).

"Get away from me Hatori!!'' Kyo is trying to run away but shigure holds him down.

"This is for you own good.'' said hatori and shigure.

After that you hear kyo scream to death and shigure is laughing madly while yuki just looks like (glad that's not me!). But his hope go down the drain when shigure looks at him with that evil gleam. But then all of the sudden the telephone rings.

"Hey yuki pick up the phone will you!!!'' said shigure

So yuki picks up the phone and what he hears on the other line shocks him.

"Hello, who is this?'' said yuki

"This is the goddess help line is kyo available?''

"I'm sorry but kyo is bust right now (looks over shoulder and still sees kyo being pumped to death) would you like to leave a message?"

"Oh no then that means I'm late!"

"Late for what?'' yelled yuki

"Well you see I'm a goddess and I have been assigned to kyo…….Oopps I almost forgot can you tell him tohru is on the way!!!''

After the goddess hangs up…….flying down to save the day.

Hope you guys enjoy this story……any comment is appreciated!!!!! Thanks


	2. new roommate

I'LL WAIT A LIFETIME FOR YOU

BY:YUKARI

DISCLAIMER:I THINK YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!!!!!!

TO KIARIYURI: THANKYOU SO VERY MUCH. IM SO HAPPY SOMEONE ACTUALLY REVIEWED IT. I APPRECIATE THE COMMENT AND I WILL TRY AND MAKE SURE MY STORIES MAKE SENSE IN THE FUTURE.

CHAPTER 2

Kyo is still being pumped to death (poor kitty) and Shigure is laughing wildly because he sees Kyo in pain. Hatori is silent but I know he wishes he could kill Shigure for being such an immature freak at this moment!!! Yuki is of course silently enjoying kyo's scream and hopes this will go on forever!

"I don't even know why your screaming Kyo.'' "You should get use to this kind of treatment since you are gay!!'' said Shigure.

"What the hell are you talking about……..and why did you call me gay, you dumbass??????''

"Seeing as how your not interested in girls, I just thought you liked boys.''

"You're so stupid is that what you use your big head for……..thinking about nasty stuff about me?'' "You know the reason why I don't get close to girls!''

"Not really (I swear, Shigure really is a dumbass!!) but since you always want to fight with yuki…….I just thought maybe you have a crush on him!'' "You know how the saying goes…….''

"And what do they say?''

"You can't help wanting to be close to the one you love!!!''

This of course made Yuki and Kyo pick up bats (I don't know where they got the bats from…….this is an anime for Christ sakes!!!!) to hit Shigure with. While taking turns hitting the Shigure piñata , the doorbell rings. Hatori pulls the pump out of Kyo's butt (but Kyo doesn't notice because he is getting a major high beating up Shigure) and proceeds towards the door and what he sees shocks him. This of course gets everyone's attention except Kyo's because he still hitting Shigure.

"Kyo you got a guest, and please stop hitting Shigure, I feel bad for him already.'' said Hatori.

"Who would want to visit this baka here??????'' asked Yuki.

"Maybe it's a boy that has the hots for him!!!!! Reasoned Shigure.

"Stay out of my business and stop saying that I'm gay (bops Shigure in the head)!!!!!'' yelled Kyo.

"My boy we just follow reason…….here is my hypothesis If Kyo does not like girls then he must like boys.'' said Shigure.

"Please everyone just stop arguing, remember our guest.'' said Hatori.

Everyone's attention goes to the guest and which course follows a gasps from Shigure and a stunned silence Yuki and Kyo. The guest happens to be a beautiful girl with shiny chocolate brown hair, deep aqua blue eyes, juicy red glossy lips, and creamy satiny skin. She is wearing a pink kimono embroidered with sakura blossoms. The girl turns a peachy red because of looks that see received. She then walks up to Kyo and gives him a tight hug. But guess what he didn't turn into a cat.

"Oh I'm so happy to meet you Kyo……….my name is tohru and I'm here to help you!!!!!!'' said Tohru (she has a big goofy grin on).

"How come your not speaking……….are you not happy with me?''

"Tohru-san Kyo doesn't want to be mean and all but he's not the type to like girls!!!'' "What I'm trying to say is he likes boys!!!!'' "O yeah how come Kyo didn't change?'' asked Shigure.

Before see could answer Shigure was kicked out of the house and Kyo being his rude self and said "Who the hell are you?''

"Didn't you get my message (Tohru has tears forming in her eyes) that I left for you?'' asked Tohru.

"What damn message (then everyone remembers that Yuki picked up the phone). Hey you prissy girl how come you didn't tell me?'' screamed Kyo.

"Do I look like your slave you freak?'' yelled Yuki.

Kyo grabs yuki's neck and tries to strangle him but Yuki who is faster and better then him punches him in the face. Before an execution could occur Tohru jumps in the middle and tries to separate them. Seeing how see is cute and all they stop.

"Please everyone just stop fighting……….please let me explain why I'm here.'' said Tohru. "You see I was sent by god to help ease Kyo's suffering in this world and it is my duty to make him happy!!!! "I take my job seriously but since this is a big job two other goddesses will be joining me, so please don't be scared if two other girls show up.''

"Oh yeah you can help ease Kyo's suffering alright!'' advised Shigure.

(of course since Tohru is naïve and gullible she does not hear the sarcastic note in his voice.) "How can I help him, please tell me!!!!!!'' asked Tohru.

"Okay well you see sometimes Kyo has muscle spasms and it pains him……..so if he does have one of those spasms you should be a good goddess and help massage away the pain!!'' said Shigure seriously.

"Where do his spasms occur?'' asked Tohru.

"It occurs around his stomach area so if you see anything pop just work your hand magic…..okay!!'' said Shigure.

"Thanks for the advise Shigure!'' said Tohru. "I promise to take care of his spasm. It is the duty of all goddesses to ease her subjects pain!!!!!''

Looking on Hatori, Yuki, And Kyo all have blank faces and cant believe what just passed. They just hope this wont be a daily occurrence. But to bad……..the day just gets worst.

"Um Kyo I'm sorry to be rude and all but I think you should put on some pants you might catch a cold.'' laughed Tohru. Kyo hurries up and puts on his pants while sporting a tomato face.

"So Tohru will you visit Kyo everyday…?'' asked Shigure.

"Um ………… no actually I'm here to live with you.'' said Tohru sighing.

Everyone moans and groans because they can foresee the future. But Shigure is happy as heck and can't believe his luck. Then he drags Tohru upstairs to her room and tells her something that makes her happy.

"We are going to have such fun Tohru…I cant believe my luck. I actually got a goddess living with me yippee!!!!!!!!!'' cheered Shigure.

Of course Tohru didn't understand as always but she was happy anyways. "I hope our future life will be happy!''


	3. yeah more fun!

I'LL WAIT A LIFETIME FOR YOU

BY:YUKARI

CHAPTER 3

"I'm so hungry !" complained Shigure who was holding his grumbling stomach. 

GRRRUMMBUMMCRACK CRACK (that's a grumble sound) PUUT PUUT PUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!! Shigure let out a big wet fart right in Kyo's face when Kyo walked in the kitchen. Kyo's face turned nasty green and he started gasping for air.

"Damn it Shigure why did you have to fart for?" Yelled Kyo who was squeezing his nose and searching for clean air because the smell was rancid like rotten eggs. He would of beat up the living hell out of Shigure if he at the moment didn't fell like vomiting . He was starting to feel light head and all of a sudden started to stagger out into the living room. Why must I live like this……God must really hate today!! First a dumb goddess and now being farted on. Jesus Christ I can't get the smell out!!!!!

"What is that horrible smell?" asked Yuki who just started walking down the stairs. Tohru was following Yuki, because he wanted to show here where the kitchen was. 

"When and why did you go upstairs ?" yelled Kyo who was pretty annoyed with Yuki . He thinks he can take care of everyone! Piece of shit……..he doesn't think I can take care of Tohru. Even though she's suppose to be taking care of me!! Kyo bitterly thought. They think I can't do anything right!!!

"I thought Shigure was taking to long up there and I went up there 30 minutes ago!!!" "You should take care of your guest before taking care of your stomach!" "If I didn't go and investigate……..Tohru would have been mauled !" yelled Yuki who was pretty pissed since Kyo got such a pretty goddess and he didn't. He doesn't deserve Tohru. With this thought her looked behind his shoulder and smiled a princely smile for Tohru. This made Tohru blush.

"Can't you for once shut up……..I'm sick of hearing anything coming from your mouth!!" screamed Kyo who was damn mad because Yuki was picking a fight with him when he felt so darn sick at the moment. Damn coward has to fight with me when I'm sick.

"Stupid coward……..you only pick fights with the weak and hungry huh?" teased Kyo who had this malicious look on his face.

"You idiot I would never waste my time on you!" stated Yuki , as if it was a fact. With this done and said Yuki beat the living hell out of Kyo. After he was done stomping on Kyo, Yuki left without directing Tohru to the kitchen! Tohru goes to Kyo and tries to comfort him….but it's useless, because Tohru is only making it worse!

" Ooww, can't you watch where your touching?" yelled Kyo.

"I'm so sorry I just wanted to help you!" said Tohru who was started to cry because she thought she was useless and a burden to Kyo.

" Waaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm so sorry Kyo is there anything I can do for you?" asked Tohru who was inching closer to Kyo so she could hear the answer. Before he could answer she heard a stomach grumble……….Kyo's stomach.

"Oh my god!! You must be hungry! I'm such a bad goddess…I'll be right back!" said Tohru who started to look for the kitchen. She looked everywhere even upstairs.

"Hey dumbass the kitchen is right there." yelled Kyo pointing behind his shoulder to the kitchen.

"Oh Kyo when I looked in there I thought that was a garbage dump! I didn't know it was a kitchen!" said Tohru who was excited because now she has a chance to show Kyo she could help.

"I'll be right back just give me a minute okay!" yelled Tohru excitedly . When she walked in the kitchen she saw Shigure picking through the trash like a hungry dog. Actually he was a dog…..I guess he must have been so hungry he turned into his animal form. He heard Shigure whimper in hunger pains.

"Oh poochie………don't worry I promise to make something really good for you to eat!" exclaimed Tohru who petted Shigure head and started to work.

Wow was it a lot of work. She started to clean the dishes and when she started to put the dishes she saw cobwebs in the cupboards. So after dishes she cleaned the cupboard. When she was finished cleaning the cupboard she walked past the garbage can and saw a rice cooker there. So she started to fix the rice cooker. After many hours of cleaning and fixing the kitchen she started to cook. She made miso, ox tail, and tom yum (Thai hot and sour soup) soup. She then prepared barbequed chicken, fried salmon stuffed with herbs, steaks, and roasted pork spare ribs. Last was the vegetables…she cooked every combination possible. 

"Okay everyone food is ready!" yelled Tohru who was excited. She then patted Shigure's head and wished everything was to everyone's liking. Everyone filed in the kitchen and what they saw on the table shocked and amazed them. They were then shoved back to reality when Shigure's stomach growl. 

"Okay guys dig in!" yelled Tohru who banged her chopsticks . When she looked up to the table she saw the souma family eat with lightening speed. Wow I must cook good thought Tohru. I'm happy! Then she saw Kyo wasn't eating.

"Kyo how come you're not eating?" asked Tohru. I must not have cooked to his liking. She then had tear pools on the corner of her eyes.

"You made Tohru cry you freak!" yelled Yuki who was about to throw a punch at him.

"K…….I…….S…..S………I……..N…….G FIRST COME LOVE THEN COME MARRIAGE, OW THAT HURT ……….STOP BEING MEAN!" yelled Shigure who was then knocked dead (just joking)!

"I wish I had Tylenol." sighed Hatori.

"Everyone stop fighting did I do something wrong?" cried Tohru.

"Please don't cry Tohru!" said Yuki who was wiping away her tears.

"Stop sucking up to her!" yelled Kyo who then tried to hit Yuki's hand away from Tohru's face. Instead he hit Tohru in the face.

* DING DONG DING DONG*

"I'll get the door." sighed Hatori. He answered the door and what he saw scared him.

"Let us through Hatori !" warned hana and Uo chan. They walk into the house and announce themselves.

"Tohru get your little but out here!" yelled Uo chan.

"Uo and Hana chan what are you doing here?" asked Tohru who was puzzled at the turn of events.

"God sent us here early to help out and we're here to stay. Warned Hana who started shooting bolts of lightening at the soumas so that they couldn't refuse.

"We are going to have so much fun!" yelled Tohru who was darn excited to have her friends here.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY. I'M GOING TO TAKEA SHORT BREAK FROM FURUBA SO THAT I CAN STARTA PEACH GIRL FICTION. HOPE YOU GUYS CHECK OUT MY PEACH GIRL FIC, WHEN IT COMES OUT! =)


End file.
